The use of suture anchors and drivers for driving suture anchors into bone have come into widespread use in the surgical field. A suture anchor driver is typically formed of a cannulated tube attached to a cannulated handle and provided with a cleat on one side of the handle. The suture from the anchor is threaded through the cannulated driver and wrapped around the cleat. For rotation and installation of the suture anchor into the bone, a surgeon must first grasp and hold the handle with one hand and then, after the suture anchor is installed, unwrap or unwind the suture from the cleat to remove the driver and tie down the tissue to bone. The suture to be removed from the clear often becomes entangled or entwined, requiring unnecessary manipulation by the surgeon and decreasing the efficiency of the surgery. Moreover, the sterility of the suture, which is exposed to contaminants on the outside of the handle, can also be compromised during insertion of the suture anchor. If a needle is attached to the end of the suture, the needle is also exposed and can become unsterile or puncture the glove of the surgeon prior to use.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved instrument handle for housing suture and for providing a reliable needle park that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art. There is also a need for an instrument handle that stores suture and/or sutures attached to a surgical needle that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and that is easily accessed by a surgeon. A method of housing at least one strand of suture with or without an attached needle within the handle of an instrument, for installing a suture anchor into the bone, is also needed.